


Welcome Home

by saintlygames



Category: The Watchmaker of Filigree Street - Natasha Pulley
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintlygames/pseuds/saintlygames
Summary: Thaniel takes Keita home from the hospital.
Relationships: Keita Mori/Thaniel Steepleton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Welcome Home

Thaniel was eager to get Mori back home. He'd stayed at the hospital an extra week after his wounds were found to be just over the threshold of infection. Mori, although he'd quietly admitted that he knew this was coming, was still annoyed. The bed rest was doing his temperament no good and served to make him even more restless. Thaniel was left to combat his moods whenever he visited, which was everyday. 

The hospital ward was a short walk from the Foreign Office, and Thaniel ventured out after work or during his lunch breaks when he could. Mori liked how Thaniel brought in with him the smell of rain and metal on his coat. He said it was a nice change from stale air and formaldehyde and alcohol. 

He'd bring Mori nice things from that bakery he liked that sold Japanese baked goods, or books that he had on his shelf at Filigree Street. He stopped bringing flowers - Mori had quite enough of those accumulating on his bedside, but Thaniel would swap them out for new ones once they began to wilt.

Mori would scoff at his efforts, but didn't stop him. 'What is the use of the flowers anyways?' 

'I think that they're lovely. It's what you do for your friends and family who are in the hospital. Colourful and pretty. Cheer you up, sort of thing.' 

'Oh yes, I'm quite cheered up', he intoned. Amusement was absent from his face, but his eyes glimmered. 

Thaniel shook his head and grinned. He knocked him on the shoulder playfully, albeit gently. 

He was on his way again now, walking briskly through the midday rush. He'd told Fanshaw that Mori was due to be discharged today, and there would be no one else to bring him back to Filigree Street. 

Fanshaw had given him this strange look, like he knew something, but granted Thaniel the day off. Thaniel pretended not to notice.

When he arrived, the air felt thin and dry. The nurses who sat at the desk up front all knew him by now. He tried not to annoy them too much, saying he was in to see Keita Mori. After the two weeks they knew him by name and settled for smiling weakly and nodding for him to go in.

Upon entering the ward, he was surprised to find Mori already out of bed, standing, and fastening the cuffs of his sleeves as a nurse flipped through what Thaniel assumed was just his hospital paperwork and bills. 

Thaniel watched Mori worriedly. He had brought him fresh clothes two days ago as soon as he'd heard from the doctor that Mori would be discharged. But those clothes seemed to hang on his frame, which had thinned from lack of exercise and medication and not enough proper meals. He looked smaller and hollow in his cheeks. His gold skin had lost its burnished look, like metal that wasn't polished.

Mori caught sight of him and greeted him with a small smile. He inclined his head casually as Thaniel approached. 'Mr Steepleton.'

Thaniel played along, aware of the nurse. 'Glad to see you're up, Mr Mori.' He held Mori's gaze just long enough not to be noticeable. Thaniel was itching just to have him closer. Nearly two weeks was too long when all their interactions were limited to short talks and handshakes under the scrutiny of the nurses. 

He turned to the nurse. 'He's good to leave then?'

She consulted what were apparently doctor's notes. 'Yes, sir. The infection was warded off and the healing is coming along nicely. Dressings should be changed whenever they're wet with drainage. And then back in a week or so to have the sutures out.'

Mori looked like he was trying to be polite. He knew all this already, of course. Thaniel was paying closer attention though.

\--

Having Mori at home was the biggest relief since he woke up from the surgery. The cogs of the house began turning again. The first thing he had Mori do was sit down while he made them tea. 

Mori didn't want to sleep again so instead they spent the afternoon together just talking. Thaniel eased into their conversations with such comfort that he held Mori's hand while they spoke. What they had was still fresh and new. Mori was injured just hours after they'd spent the night of Thaniel's wedding together. It was the best night Thaniel could ever recall having. They haven't been properly together since. These still weren't the best circumstances, but it was more romantic than changing out the flowers in a hospital ward. 

When the sky was dim and the clocks read five, Thaniel prepared dinner. Mori didn't have much of an appetite. He could see how the two weeks had made Mori even more birdlike. 

Thaniel did the dishes and forced Mori not to help him with any of it. Except perhaps one thing. He glanced sidelong at Mori to see if he was watching. Sensing intent, Mori turned to him. Thaniel had put his chopsticks, unwashed, into a cup and continued to wash his fork.

A smile broke Mori's face. It was wide and bright and made his eyes crinkle at the corners. He sighed and shook his head. 'Very funny.'

Thaniel was happy to see him smiling. Filigree Street hadn't been quite the same while he was away. No Katsu, no Mori, and Six hadn't come around very often. Suddenly he was living like he did in his old flat. Without Mori he was a smaller version of himself, but now he was living in a bigger house that had more space that he couldn't fill. He'd missed him.

They cleaned up for the night, and Thaniel resolved to bring Mori upstairs to rest. The stairs proved a greater challenge. He wasn't expecting the sight of Mori struggling. 

Though he had most of Mori's weight on him and an arm around his waist Mori winced and clung to the banister. 

'We can stop,' said Thaniel, feeling that worry pull at him like strings. 'I can just bring the mattress downstairs.'

Mori took a pained breath and exhaled raggedly. 'No. You wouldn't be able to haul it down by yourself. Just give me a moment.'

Thaniel pursed his lips but didn't argue. If he could he'd carry Mori up but he didn't trust himself not to trip and condemn them both to a horrible fall.

When they made it up to Mori's room Thaniel brought him down into sitting on the bed then lit a fire in the hearth. He shed his waistcoat and rolled up his sleeves. Mori did the same, but Thaniel helped him push his jacket over his shoulders when Mori began wincing.

Thaniel grimaced. 'Sorry.' 

Mori shook his head. He was weary. Thaniel could see it in the lines of his eyes and the slight curve of his usually knife-straight posture. 

'Stop doing that,' says Mori. He wasn't angry, just tired. 

'Right. Well I'd best change those bandages before bed.' He stood, wondering where Mori might keep scissors and bandages. 

'First cabinet left of the stove,' answered Mori, his voice fading to a resigned yellow. 

'Yes, thank you.' 

He retrieved the kit and prepared a basin of warm water and the softest cloth he could find. He took a moment to remember the night he all but stumbled through the front door stiff with blood and soot. When Mori attended to his injuries and gave him a bed for the night. 

Thaniel felt a new sort of resolve that must only come along when you find that you care very deeply about someone. He was going to take care of Mori. They took care of each other; that's what they did now. 

He brought up the supplies and found Mori in the same position, but his eyes were closed. Clad in his shirtsleeves and bathed in firelight, he looked like an image straight from a painting. 

He placed the basin on the table and the kit on the bed. The warmth in the room was building. Thaniel knelt in front of him. Mori's eyes opened as Thaniel unbuttoned his shirt. 

It was like his wedding night, but not at all. He exposed white bandages instead of gold skin, and pushing the shirt over Mori's shoulders earned a wince instead of a sigh. 

When he carefully unwound the bandages, he forced himself to look. The planes of his chest were scattered with wounds.The stitches were healing but the skin around them was pink and pulled taut. On his left was a distinct starburst of cuts surrounding a larger central wound. When it heals the scar would look like a sun. 

Although the fire was spilling heat into the room and throwing light over his skin, Mori looked as though his colour had been washed out of him. His skin held a sickly pallor that Thaniel pretended not to notice on other patients in the hospital. The roots of his hair had grown out longer, black and fading messily into the dyed parts. Thaniel really looked at him. 

He wouldn't call Mori frail. There had always been a latent strength beneath that made him always feel more solid than he looked. But the wounds and stitches made him look broken, a clock that's had its pieces laid bare. 

Mori raised a hand and brushed his fingers through Thaniel' hair. The tears came unbidden and he couldn't stop their flow. They came in hot streams, dropping onto his legs and catching in the dip of his mouth.

'Hush now,' soothed Mori. 'I'll heal.'

Thaniel swiped a hand over his eyes. 'I know. I just don't like seeing you like this.'

'Naked? I thought you rather liked that.' Mori was grinning now, trying to cheer him up.

Thaniel dries his eyes and fell into laughing. 'God, let's hurry so I can get you dressed.'

Not finished yet, Mori kept teasing. 'That was very close to a much better sentence.'

He shook his head and couldn't help smiling. A blush had risen high in his cheeks, warmed by Mori and not so much the fire. 

Thaniel wiped gently at the surgical wounds with the warm cloth, allowing his knuckles to brush against Mori's skin. When he started with the bandages he had to lean in close to wrap them around his torso. He was close enough to lean his head on the slope between Mori's neck and shoulder. 

He taped the bandages down but didn't pull back just yet. Thaniel stayed where he knelt and was just tall enough to lean up and press a kiss to Mori's throat, then his mouth. It was the first time he'd kissed Mori since that night. Mori sighed into his lips, and the sound was soft and rosy pink. 

They released, but didn't pull back. 'To bed with you, now,' says Thaniel gently wanting Mori to rest. 

Mori nodded his agreement before letting Thaniel ease him into his pyjamas. Thaniel left briefly to put away the basin and into his own room to change. His room was cold and felt bare. The covers of his bed did not invite him.

Thaniel went up to Mori's room again to say good night. He found him already comfortably under the covers, forced to lay on his back, but didn't seem uncomfortable for it. 

Mori opened his eyes, sensing Thaniel's presence. 

'Good night, Keita,' he says, preparing to leave but not quite ready to go.

They didn't get a chance to discuss everything yet. Didn't have the privacy for it at the hospital. But whatever they were, whatever Thaniel's love for him meant, it hung in the air as heavy as the warmth from the fire. 

Mori watched him stand in the threshold of his room. He carefully shuffled to make space. 'Sleep with me?'

Thaniel's shoulders relaxed and he sunk into a relief that was like breathing better air. He closed the door behind him, locking it though there wasn't any real need. 

He eased under the covers already warmed by Mori's body. He hadn't slept here while Mori was gone, and everything still smelled of lemon soap.

Mori angled his head towards Thaniel when it was too much to roll on his side. Thaniel  kept close enough to feel his heat, but far enough to avoid the risk of hitting him if he moved in his sleep.

'You won't. Come closer.' Mori left his palm open and waited for Thaniel to take it. He laced their fingers together and drew him near. 

They lay like that, holding hands and breathing the same air. Thaniel was turned on his side to face Mori. 

He let himself admire him. Mori was small in the corner of his bed but his present filled the room, filled the house. Filigree Street felt whole again, and alas, so did Thaniel.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that a scene where Thaniel and Keita are together as Keita is healing was missing from the first book. I haven't read Pepperharrow yet but im hyped


End file.
